1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a radio frequency communication system and, more particularly, to a radio frequency communication system with a noise isolation circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
As high requirement on electronic products, a communication device for transmitting information becomes more important. Taking a radio frequency (RE) circuit as an example, a radio frequency communication system usually uses an antenna (such a single-end antenna or a differential antenna) to exchange data. However, when the antenna receives or transmits signals, it is easily interfered by electromagnetic noise, and thus the signal outputted by the antenna may be mixed with a lot of noise, which results in a low signal to noise ratio and a signal distortion. The signal distortion may generate an error in the communication device, and the electronic device cannot transmit information correctly.